Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode One
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside. Rated M to be safe but it may change
1. Trailer

Trailer for Charmed the Next Generation: Season One Episode One: The plot episode.

Day after day Wyatt and Chris Halliwell vanquish demons with the help of Chris's girlfriend Amy Sullivan, their sister Melinda, and their cousins Patty and Pandora. But now they are taking on a bigger challenge. Raising and training an orphaned thirteen year old witch. But the demons that killed her parents aren't done yet and they won't stop until she is dead.


	2. Jess

I Don't Own Charmed but I do own Amy, Jess, and the demons.

"Wyatt duck." Pandora yelled as she threw a vial of potion at the demon but the demon used its powers and threw it back at Pandora. Pandora used her telekinesis and threw it at the wall. Amy and Wyatt took advantage of the demons attention on Pandora and threw energy balls at it. The demon screamed in pain as it burst into flame and then all that was left of it was a pile of ash. "You know I could have vanquished him alone."

"This isn't a contest Pandora." Chris told his brown headed cousin.

"Chris is right." Patty said. "It doesn't matter who vanquished him."

"Whatever." Pandora said as she exited the attic.

"I'll talk to her." Patty said as she went after her cousin.

"I have to go the Elders are calling." Wyatt said. "It sounds important too." Wyatt orbed put.

Amy sighed in frustration and fell onto Aunt Pearls couch. "She needs to learn she isn't alone." Amy said. Chris came over to the couch and sat down next to her. He pulled Amy's head up to meet his and caught her lips in a kiss.

"You know this is the first time in three days we have been alone." Chris said. "Let's enjoy it."

"Yes enjoy." Amy said pulling Chris in for a kiss but they broke apart when Wyatt orbed in but he wasn't alone. He had a blonde teenage girl with him. "What did the Elders want?"

"They wanted me to meet my charge." Wyatt explained. "This is Jess. The Elders also asked if she could stay here with us until the demon after her is vanquished."

"Wait doesn't she have parents?" Chris asked.

"That is just the thing." Wyatt said with a sigh. "The demon killed them."

----------

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: Everybody's Fool

Starring:

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

And

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

---

"Wyatt she can't live here." Pandora said. "It is dangerous. She has only one demon trying to kill her. If she lives here she will have hundreds of demons trying to kill her."

"I agree with Pandora." Patty said.

""Well this subject isn't up for discussion." Wyatt said. "The Elders command it."

"Well screw the Elders." Pandora said.

"Pandora I am surprised they haven't tried to stick you with lightning." Amy said. "And unfortunately Wyatt is right."

"Whatever I have to go to work anyway." Pandora said as she got up from the kitchen table. They heard the door opened followed by Malinda's voice.

"I am home." Melinda was a senior in high school and she was always talking Wyatt into orbing her to school even though she knew the rules.

"Melinda this is Jess." Amy said. "She will be staying here until we can vanquish the demon after her."

"Hi." Melinda said. "Well I have to go so my homework so I can go on that date tonight."

"No dates tonight Melinda." Chris said. "You know the rules. When a demon is bound to attack, you have to stay home."

"But." Melinda started.

"Melinda don't argue with him." Wyatt said. Melinda went upstairs mumbling something under her breath.

"Well I am going to go get Jess a room." Patty said going up stairs.

"Hey Jess if I give you a picture will you be able to tell us who is after you?" Amy asked.

"Maybe." Jess said.

"Well I am going to get the book." Amy said going up after Patty."

A/N: First chapter done. Looky dead demon. Review


	3. Source or No Source

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

"I think this is him." Jess said pointing to a page in the book and both Amy and Chris ran over to see the demon.

Chris got there first and started to read the page to Amy. "His name is Dmitry. He is a low level demon. There is a vanquishing potion."

Amy marked the page in the book and picked it up. "I am going to start making the potion." Amy said heading into the kitchen.

Chris turned back to Jess. "Why don't you go get some sleep?" Chris suggested and Jess nodded and went up stairs. "Patty!"

Patty came into the dining room. "Go help Amy with the potion; I have to go down to the club. I am bartending tonight." Patty nodded and went to help Amy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wyatt went upstairs to ask Melinda what she wanted for dinner. Her door was closed so he knocked and when he didn't get an answer he walked in. Melinda's room was empty and the window was open. Unlike Wyatt and Chris, Melinda wasn't half Whitelighter. She was born after Leo had lost his powers. "Amy!" Wyatt yelled.

Amy and Patty came running into the room. "What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Melinda is gone." Wyatt said.

"Can you sense her?" Amy asked.

Wyatt closed his eyes and tried to sense her. She was not just his sister but his charge as well. He opened his eyes and shook his head. "I can't sense her."

"I thought only Whitelighters could block people." Amy said.

"There is a mind blocking spell in the book." Patty said.

"Damn!" Wyatt yelled.

"I'll call Chris." Amy said.

"I'll go bottle the potion." Patty said and she followed Amy from the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chris served a couple drinks to two men and he was going to refill a cup when he heard his cell phone go off. He set the glass down when he saw it was someone from the house that was calling. He flipped open his phone and put it up to his ear. "Hello?" Chris answered the phone.

"Chris its Amy." His girlfriend's voice said. "Melinda snuck out and Wyatt can't sense her. She is blocking him."

"Ok I will be there as soon as I can." Chris said.

"Ok see you then," Amy said.

"Bye." Chris closed his phone and refilled the woman's drink before going back to his mom's office. "Hey I need to go." Chris said when he opened the door.

"Why?" Piper asked looking up from her paper work.

"The Elders gave us some girl to look after and Amy just called." Chris tried to explain. "There is trouble."

"Ok go." Piper said. "But you have to work tomorrow when Nickelback plays. And not even the rise of a new Source of all evil will stop you from working tomorrow."

"Yes mom." Chris said before orbing back to the manor.


	4. Summing Dmitry

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chris orbed into the attic to see Amy and Pandora looking through the book. "So did you find Melinda?" Chris asked.

"Patty scryed for her and she found her." Pandora said. "Patty and Wyatt went to get her."

"What are you guys doing?" Chris asked joining them at the wooden podium, which was the book's place.

"We are getting ready to summon the demon that is after Jess." Amy said.

"Well now that we have you I think we are ready." Pandora said.

"You guys get ready." Amy said tossing a couple of vials to Chris. Amy turned to the place in the book with the summing spell.

_Magic forces black and white_

_Reach through space and light_

_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring us the demon Dmitry here._

There was a white light and when it went away the demon Dmitry stood there. "Ok guys hit him." Amy said and they threw the vials at him but nothing happened.

"What is wrong with the potion?" Chris asked.

"I followed the recipe in the book I swear." Amy said. Dmitry threw a fire ball at Amy and she flicked her wrist and it went back at him. He jumped out of the way. "Crystals!" Amy shouted and the crystals orbed themselves to her. "Circle!" Amy pointed out a circle around the demon. He tried to get out but he hit an invisible wall.

"Well that will hold him long enough for me to make another potion." Amy said. "Pandora why don't you bring Jess up here so we actually know we are vanquishing the right demon."

Amy went down to the kitchen and Pandora went to get Jess. The room filled with orbs followed by arguing. When the orbs went away Chris could see Patty and Wyatt arguing with Melinda. "You two just broke up one of the most important dates of my life!" Melinda yelled.

"We told you not to go and you didn't listen." Patty said.

"You could have been killed." Wyatt ranted. "By the demon that is trying to kill Jess."

"You mean that demon?" Melinda asked pointing to Dmitry.

"Chris what the hell is going on?" Wyatt asked. "And why the hell is there a demon in our attic."

"Amy summoned him." Chris said.

"That is him." Jess said as she came up the stairs with Pandora.

"See?" Chris said. "Amy had the right demon."

"Where is Amy?" Wyatt asked.

"Making a stronger vanquishing potion." Chris said. "The last one didn't work to well."

"I see that." Patty said.

A/N: Will they vanquish the demon? Or does Amy have other plans? Review please.


	5. Questions

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy came back upstairs about an hour later with a vial of potion. "Well it is about time." Wyatt said. "Could you brew any slower?"

"I put everything in this one." Amy said. "Not even the Source could stand up to it."

"Can we just vanquish him already?" Pandora asked.

"We will get to that here in a minute." Amy said. "But I want to ask him a few questions first. He is obviously a hired gun. We need to find out who he is working for. Melinda would you help me please?"

"With pleasure." Melinda said.

"Now when Patty pulls away the crystal you freeze his body but not his head." Amy commanded.

"Ok." Melinda said as she got ready to freeze the demon.

"You ready?" Amy asked.

"Ready." Melinda said and Patty removed the crystal and Melinda froze him.

"Ok now who sent you?" Amy asked. When the demon didn't answer her Chris grabbed a knife and cut off one of the demons fingers and the demon howled in pain. Even though he was frozen he could still feel.

"The lady asked you a question." Chris said.

"I don't know I never saw his face." The demon said.

"Does he have a name?" Pandora asked.

"He just told me to call him Stolas." Dmitry said.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yes I am sure." The demon answered.

"Thank you for your help." Amy said then she threw the vial of potion at him and vanquished him.

"Jess I think you should stay here." Patty said. "The person behind all this is still not dead. You could be in danger."

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Jess said. "So you will hear no complaints from me."

"I am fine with it." Wyatt said.

"As long as she pulls her own weight." Chris said

"I'm with them." Amy said and they all looked at Pandora.

"Fine." Pandora said.

"So what are your powers?" Melinda asked.

"I control the earth around me." Jess said.

"Really?" Melinda asked. "That is a cool power."

"So why were they after you in the first place?" Chris asked.

"They apparently want my power to do evil." Jess explained. "And there is a prophesy about me. That one day my powers will over take me and I will bring the world to its knees. Both human and magical."

"We won't allow that to happen." Amy said. "We can teach you to control your powers."

"She is right." Wyatt said. "And as your Whitelighter I give you my promise."

Jess smiled at them before leaving to go to bed followed by Melinda leaving the adults to talk about whatever it is that they talk about.

A/N: On e more chapter. And it had Nickelback in it. YAY! Review please.


	6. Far Away

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy and Wyatt went down to the club the next day to go listen to Nickelback and to keep Chris company. "Hey I want a martini." Amy yelled over Nickelback playing This is How You Remind Me.

"You don't drink." Chris said.

"Just one won't hurt." Amy said. "It has been a hard couple of days." Chris nodded and went off to make her the martini.

"So have you thought about Jess?" Amy asked Wyatt.

"Yeah I have." Wyatt said. "I don't think she is capable of being evil."

"That is what I thought too." Amy agreed. Chris brought her drink and she took a few drinks from it.

"Hey guys." Piper said coming up.

"Hi Piper." Amy said.

"Hi mom." Wyatt and Chris said in unison.

They heard Nickback was starting to play Far Away. "Chris go have a dance with Amy." Piper said. "I will watch the bar."

"If you say so boss lady." Chris said and he walked out from around the bar and took Amy's hand and they went to the dance floor. Chris put his arms around Amy's waist and she put hers around his neck and they swayed together with the music.

_This time, This place __Misused, Mistakes__Too long too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance __Just one breath __Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know __I love you __I've loved you all along_

_I miss you __Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me __And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if__I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask __Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand__All of Hell to hold your hand__I'd give it all _

_I 'll __give for us __Give anything, but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know, you know, you know __That I love you __I loved you all along _

_And I miss you __Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me__And you'd never go_

_Stop breathing if__I don't see you anymore_

Wyatt and Piper watched the couple dance and Piper turned to her son. "Do you think they will get married?" Piper asked.

"Oh yeah." Wyatt answered. "I know they will."

_So far away __So far away__Far away for far too long_

_So far away __So far away__Far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know __I wanted __I wanted you to stay _

_'Cause I needed__I need to hear you say __I love you __I loved you all along_

_And I forgive you __For being away for far too long _

Chris put his mouth near her ear and said, "I love you."

Amy looked up at him and mouthed, 'I love you too.'

_So keep breathing __'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

_Believe it __Hold on to me,__and never let me go_

_Keep breathing __'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

_B__elieve it __Hold on to me never let me go __Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me, never let me go__Keep breathing__Hold on to me, never let me go_

---

Guest Staring

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Temuera Morrison as Dmitry

And The Musical Guests – Nickelback


End file.
